


Chains

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ comm comment_fic. The theme was angst and the prompt was <i>Jayne/your choice - he ain't ever gonna be Simon</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm comment_fic. The theme was angst and the prompt was _Jayne/your choice - he ain't ever gonna be Simon_.

He ain't ever gonna be Simon and most times he's fine with that. Who'd want to be a pansy-ass doctor who can't even shoot straight and is so stiff he most times can't even take a joke?

Nope - he don't want to be Simon.

Except for one thing. Simon has Kaylee...has her dangling on a string. Attached to him and not even wanting to be let go.

Even now, with the gorramn doctor gone - he just picked up and left one day with little sis; another one attached to him with a string - Kaylee's still mourning him. Wanting and wishing for him; still dangling and not being Kaylee at all.

But Jayne's watching and waiting, and one day that string will break and he can step in and get attached to Kaylee his ownself. Except it'll be him stuck to her more than likely. And he won't be linked with some piddling little string; it'll be with the biggest, toughest chain there is.


End file.
